


Keep Away

by Quetzalcoatls



Series: Down Time [2]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparing match between Ichigo and Zangetsu devolves into a game of keep away when Zangetsu manages to loose his sunglasses. A bit silly but not a parody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away

 

Ichigo groaned hitting the side of the sky scraper with a thud zangetsu skittering out of sight along the windows, the spirit zangetsu studied him from nearby a slight line of blood on the side of his face. Ichigo had actually managed to land a hit on him this time after nearly two hours of sparing, the teen was certainly getting better. Zangetsu reached up to wipe the blood away before it got into his eyes and paused frowning, a moment later he spotted his missing sun glasses on the ground next to ichigo.

Ichigo had sat up at this point and followed his gaze to the glasses sitting innocently next to him. Ichigo shot a glance at zangetsu who narrowed his eyes at the glint of mischief in his wielders own. "Ichigo." He stated quietly an edge of warning to his voice, the spark of mischief only grew.

"Yeah?" The teen answered with a faint smirk one hand inching towards the glasses. Zangetsu suppressed the urge to groan ichigo's sense of humor was a rare creature and it _would_ have to decide to make an appearance for him wouldn't it?

"Don't even think about it." He said instead taking a step forward. This proved to be a bad idea as Ichigo snatched up the sunglasses in an instant and was halfway across the sky scraper before Zangetsu could even blink. Zangetsu watched in some bemusement as his wielder skidded to a halt near the top of the building grinning like the cheshire cat, if only ichigo was motivated to be that fast when he was fighting he might just escape with a few less injures. "Ichigo." He said again the warning edge more apparent Ichigo's grin just widened.

"Problem?" He asked spinning the glasses on one finger Zangetsu sighed.

"Give them back Ichigo." He said stalking across the building Ichigo just raised an eye brow.

"Give them back? Now why would I do that? I kinda like them!" He answered putting the sun glasses on, at his flat look Ichigo just laughed. "You want them, come and get them Zan!" and with that he darted off between the buildings. Zangetsu stared after him for a moment exasperated at his wielders antics before giving chase, if Ichigo wanted to play this game he was going to get more then he bargained for.

 

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

 

Zangetsu had to admit he was having fun, not that he would tell ichigo that. The teen was still managing to evade him which was surprisingly really. Why couldn't ichigo be this fast and inventive when he was fighting for his life? Ichigo shot another look over his shoulder eyes still glinting with laughter behind the orange sunglasses before jumping off the side of another sky scraper and disappearing again. Zangetsu sighed and looked for ichigo's reiatsu only to be knocked over when his wielder darted behind him from the smaller skyscraper overhead before he could get a lock on him, he picked himself up and turned studying the teen who was now grinning at him from the far end of the building.

After a moment of thought zangetsu made a decision and let a smirk cross his face. Ichigo blinked eyeing him warily, as far as he knew zangetsu didn't change his expression for anything short of the apocalypse. Moving calmly and deliberately Zangetsu summoned his blade to his hand, the ribbon spinning around his arm ichigo's eyes widened realizing what he was about to do.

"Shit." Ichigo squeaked before bolting Zangetsu chuckled softly knowing that running wasn't going to save the boy from his other halves wrath before calling out.

" _Bankai"_

Ichigo didn't wast any time in fleeing the moment he realized what zangetsu was planning, not that he in any way regretted stealing the stoic old mans glasses but wasn't bankai a bit overkill for a joke? He felt zangetsu reiatsu condense and strengthen only a moment before the zanpakotou was after him. Ichigo shot a look over his shoulder before twisting under the black crescent of power that tore past him and dove off a skyscraper. He landed easily and was about to dart off again when a thin black chain suddenly wrapped around his ankle sending him crashing to the ground.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" Asked an amused voice that sure as hell did _not_ sound like zangetsu, he twisted to get a look at whoever had him tense and ready to retaliate any way he could.

"The fuck?" he asked mystified as he took in the smirking teen that had knocked him down, the other just quirked an eye brow up.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize this form would you?" He mused ichigo glared the teen just smirked, "I suppose ill just tell you. Just as my blade changes so to does my form here ichigo. I am not Zangetsu I am Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo blinked still a bit numbplused but the blade in the teens hands was indeed Tensa Zangetsu, the chain on the hilt have langthened to catch him so he shrugged.

"Your still not getting your glasses back." He deadpanned Tensa smirked obviously thinking otherwise. Ichigo just raised an eye brow before twisting and yanking hard on the chain wrapped around his ankle. Tensa stumbled surprise darting over his face and before he could regain his balance the slack from the chain had been wrapped around his arms. Ichigo laughed and knocked him over before bolting knowing very well that he was going to pay for that one.

"ICHIGO!" The teen just snickered at the yell and sped up darting between building like he was in a pin ball machine. Ten minutes later he felt Tensa lagging behind a bit and slowed instantly suspicious. There was no way in hell the spirit was tired already, his suspicions proved correct a moment later, but didn't save him from the dozen or so chains that suddenly shot out of the side of the building as he landed. He hit the glass with a crash and a curse and glared up at the grinning spirit that appeared next to him a moment later.

"Your not getting away this time Ichigo." He drawled ichigo glared as Tensa crouched down next to him smirking. "Now what should I do with you?" He hummed thoughtfully ichigo's eyes narrowed not liking the glint in the others eyes, so without further ado he smirked and pulled himself sharply out of his inner world enjoying Tensa's second outraged yell of the night as he vanished from the chains. Ichigo chuckled as he woke up in his bed feeling Zangetsu's annoyance and stretched, he paused suddenly wondering why it seemed so dark in his room before grinning and pulling the sunglasses he had somehow materialized off his face.

" _That ichigo, was cheating."_ The zanpakotou grumbled with a sigh apparently have dropped out of Bankai upon his escape. Ichigo smiled faintly and put the sunglasses back on.

"Maybe." He answered "But your still not getting them back."

 

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

 

The next day was beautifully sunny which Ichigo was grateful for, it gave him an excuse to wear his new glasses without getting to many odd looks from people. Zangetsu was still grumbling and had attempted to dematerialize the glasses several times but Ichigo had managed to keep them so far and had every intention of continuing to tease Zangetsu while he had the chance.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called happily as she bounced up next to him in the school hallway. Ichigo glanced over at her his usual scowl softening a hair.

"Inoue." He answered before sidestepping Keigo's attempted hug and slamming him into the ground as usual. Keigo popped back up a moment later no worse for the wear and stared at him hard.

"You have new glasses!" He proclaimed dramatically a moment later ichigo sighed and ignored the other as Rukia walked up, she smiled faintly at him and raised an eye brow at his new look.

"Nice sunglasses Ichigo, when did you get those?" She asked Ichigo smirked making the others eye him a bit warily. Ichigo scowl almost never left his face for anything but his sisters and a well played prank. Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment before she blinked in dumbfounded surprise and started laughing. Ichigo looked at her blankly, he didn't doubt that she would find how he got the glasses funny but he hadn't actually told her what had happened yet!

"Whats so funny?" Orihime asked confused Ichigo rolled his eyes scowl back in place.

"I stole Zangetsu's sunglasses." He answered dryly Orihime stared at him puzzled.

"Zangetsu-san has sunglasses?" She echo Rukia just sniggered eyes sparkling with laughter still.

"So Shirayuki says apparently he's still sulking about loosing them too."

"And you know that how exactly?" He asked Rukia snorted.

"They can all talk to each other you know. And plus Shirayuki was the one helping you when we first met, not zangetsu, but they did meet so she knows what he looks like." Keigo looked back and forth between them completely confused.

"Who is Zangetus-san and Shirayuki-san?" He demanded in dramatic outrage Ichigo and Rukia looked at him blankly having forgotten the human was there.

"Don't worry about it Keigo." Ichigo answered waving off the teens outraged yells that ichigo had a girlfriend and why did he always have to steal all the ladies. Rukia laughed at the last proclamation.

"A cute as Shirayuki thinks Ichigo is Zangetsu is far more handsome apparently." She drawled making ichigo blink in surprise. Zangetsu was utterly silent and radiating faint embarrassment. Ichigo raised an eye brow slowly.

" _Handsome hu? Sounds like someone has a crush Zangetsu!"_ He thought at the Zanpakotou and the feeling of embarrassment grew.

"So ichigo are you going to be giving him back his sunglasses anytime soon?" Rukia asked keeping ichigo from teasing zangetsu any further for the moment, he merely shrugged.

"I suppose ill give them back after school, I don't want him actually getting pissed at me over it." She nodded still smiling.

"Thats good." She agreed as they all headed for the classroom. After a moment of silence Rukia finally asked.

"So do you think Zangetsu likes Shirayuki?" She looked up at him innocently ichigo smirked internally.

" _Ichigo..."_ Zangetsu all but growled the threat in his voice clear ichigo merely took that as a challenge and answered.

"Maybe."

" _ICHIGO!"_

 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The hollow was staring at Zangetsu an expression akin to fear on its face. Why was the hollow on the verge of panic you may ask? It probably had something to do with the downright evil smirk that had just appeared on the Zanpakotou's face. Four days had passed since Ichigo had embarrassed him and returned his sunglasses as promised, but he had decided to wait a bit for his revenge so as to plan it perfectly. And he had just figured out the perfect thing to do to him, it was just a matter of making a few comments to the right zanpakotou now and Ichigo would forever regret the day he had teased him about Shirayuki. Where she could hear no less!

Although Ichigo may not have known his father was a shinigami Zangetsu certainly did. This was mostly because, with a few rare exceptions, zanpakotou were a reflection of their wielders. Isshin and Engetsu were sadly _not_ one of these exception, no matter how much Zangetsu wished they were. As a result Ichigo wasn't the only one who'd long had to deal with flying kicks and irritating over excited idiots, nor was Isshin the only one who regularly had his head embedded in a wall.

Two days later Zangetsu felt the slight shift that heralded Engetsu's arrival and materialized his blade swatting the flying tackle to the side with the flat of the blade without even turning around.

"OW!" Engetsu sat up rubbing his head and gave Zangetsu a wounded look Zangetsu merely glared as usual when forced to put up with the other.

"Was that _really_ necessary zan-kun?" He asked with a kicked puppy expression Zangetsu flinch almost imperceptibly, he didn't particularly mind ichigo calling him Zan, but Zan-kun, especially coming from Engetsu was crossing the line. Still he controlled the sudden urge to beat Engetsu into the pavement and instead smirked. Engetsu was 30 feet away and holding his blade a moment later looking freaked out. "um Zangetsu you feelin' alright kid?" He asked worriedly,quite justifiably worried too, last time Zangetsu had smirked like that he had set the hollow after Engetsu. One week of peace and a very happy un-murderous hollow had followed.

"I have no intention of killing you today Engetsu." He answered dryly Engetsu nodded happily.

"Uh...whats up than?" Engetsu asked carefully, he knew very well that Zangetsu could be down right diabolically evil at times though he never really showed it and he did not want it redirected to himself.

"Do not tell Isshin I told you to tell him, but I want you to say you heard from one of the others that Ichigo has a girlfriend...understood?" Engetsu stared at Zangetsu for a long moment a look of horror on his face.

"that...thats just...you have been spending _WAY_ to much time around Benihime. What the hell did the kid do to piss you off that much!" He asked aghast Zangetsu just smirked.

"Don't worry about that just do it or I'm giving the hollow free reign to attack you anytime you come over here." Engetsu backed away hands up in surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going! Consider it done!" He squeaked before vanishing Zangetsu waited until he was sure the other was gone before chuckling softly. On the other side of the city the hollow shivered in fear and made a mental note to _never_ piss Zangetsu off _ever_ again!

(later that day after school)

"ICHIGO!" The teen ducked under the lunge and decked Isshin into the wall without missing a beat and headed further into the house, he only made it ten feet however before Isshin popped up again his words making the teen freeze in horror. " I have been told wonderful news my lovely son! I have heard that you have a girlfriend!" Numb horror invaded the teens mind. _What?_ He thought even as Isshin continued. "You have to introduce her to the family! I will not rest until I meet the lovely woman who could ensnare my dear sons heart! MASAKI! Our son has become a man!" Ichigo took a slow step back in horror as Isshin happily wailed at the poster of his wife. Karin looked at her brother with pity as Yuzu caught wind of her fathers joyful rant and began to plan out a big dinner for introducing the mythical girlfriend to the family. Ichigo finally couldn't take it anymore and bolted. Deep in his soul Zangetsu smirked the hollow just shook his head.

"And he calls _me_ evil."


End file.
